


While the children sleep

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Angst, Angst and Drama, Babysitting, Choking, F/M, Hair Pulling, Home Invasion, Misunderstandings, Phone Calls & Telephones, Prank Calls, Tumblr Prompt, adventures in babysitting, babysitter, chocolate cake, dildo, lake view, mood board prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: Written for a monthly rumbellingSee mood brod prompt:April;https://a-monthly rumbelling.tumblr.com/post/616222813925343232/one-week-to-goBelle is babysitting one quiet evening when she starts to receive strange phone calls from an unidentified caller.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 18
Kudos: 8





	While the children sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for Language and mature themes

Belle arrived to the secluded lake front property just as the sun was setting creating a spectacular view of the vast Majestic lake.nature's beauty taking her very breath away.she removed her bag from the car and locked it.they were in a remote area but being a city girl she took no chances. She knocked on the door and straightened her dress she was still wearing her work clothes but she had a change of clothes in her bag.

Belle hadn't baby sat since she was a teenager but when an colleague from work had cornered her in the office break room and begged her.she found she couldn't refuse her.after all she really didn't have any plans for the evening and spending the evening playing with two kids sounded kind of fun.oddly enough.

The door opened to reveal Zelena green dressed in evening wear.

"Oh right on time! Zelena said with a wicked grin spread across her face.

"Hi I..

"Well don't dawdle dear, come on in." Zelena said ushering her inside.

Belle's mouth dropped as she took in the grand lake house. "this place is amazing!

"Oh this old place, Zelena shrugged.  
this is the family summer home. we're only here temporarily while our house is being remodeled." 

"Really." 

"Close your mouth dear, come.  
I'll show you around." Zelena said walking into the kitchen.

"So where are the children? Belle asked as she followed Zelena into the spacious stainless steel kitchen.

"Oh I just put the little dears down, they should be out like a light for the rest of the night." Zelena replied with that same wicked smile.

"You mean they'll sleep through the Night? Belle asked.

Oh yes, such sweet darlings we're so blessed." Zelena replied with that same unnerving wicked smile.

"Oh and the sweet dears even bake you a cake." 

"Oh." Belle turned to see a rather sizable chocolate cake siting on the kitchen island.

"Well come on, lets get on with the tour." Zelena said leading the way into the living room.

"This is our living room." Zelena went on but Belle’s attention was arrested by the large wall of glass with a spectacular view of the lake.

"Up the stairs is the master suit, second level is the children's and the laundry rooms. Zelena explained as she lead Belle up the staircase.and the third floor is the live in maids but tonight's her Night off so." 

"This is the children’s room." Zelena softly opened the door and Belle peered over her shoulder into the darken bedroom.making out two sleeping kids under their cartoon themed blankets.

"Robin is 5, and Rowena is 3.  
Zelena said after shutting the door. we should be home about 9 O'clock."

"So I'm just supposed too..

Zelena smile wide showing her teeth.  
"just relax and maintain, you know just make sure that the house doesn't burn down." she said leading her back down the stairs.

"Now I'm running late, I'm meeting my husband at the ballet he's such a romanic.Zelena said after checking her watch.All the necessary numbers are on the fridge.” 

Belle turned to see the list of numbers taped to the refrigerator along side a picture of Robert gold together with Zelena. 

"Oh yes that's my darling husband, isn't he handsome.Zelena replied with a pleased expression.now we shouldn't be late.help yourself to a big piece of cake and anything else in the kitchen." 

Belle absently nodded her head and watched as Zelena grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

Belle turned to stare at the picture taped to the refrigerator.the couple appeared to be happy.smiling for the photo.shaking her head she pulled out her cellphone and called her best friend.

“Ruby, call me back.I need to talk to you.” Belle left a message on her cell as she paced the living room.a silver framed photo of Robert gold caught her eye.she picked up the framed photo and glared at the man smirking in the candid photo.

"Smug asshole, I'm a idiot, such a stupid fool! she said out loud and threw the picture down on the couch.Belle tried Ruby again.

"Hello! Ruby shouted over the loud noises in the back round.

"He's married, the bastard is married! Belle said hurriedly.

"What, who? Ruby asked.

"Robert Fucking gold, the demon of storybook publishing he lied to me! Belle rambled on.

"Hold on, Gold's married? Ruby asked in disbelief.

"First he puts on the charm, acting so..so then he takes me to bed. making me believe all of his Bull Shit pillow talk! it was just a lie, nothing but lip service." Belle continued to rant.

"Belle sweetie, calm down and get your butt over here.come down to the Rabbit hole I'll buy you a drink and we'll talk this whole thing out." 

"I can't, I'm actually baby siting the bastard's kids.he and Zelena went to the ballet tonight." Belle replied.

"Hold up, Zellena? are you kidding me. how the hell did you end up in this mess! Ruby asked.

"I don't know, she corned me and I said yes."

"That witch is a mother, unreal. you got to get out of that house Belle." 

"I can't the children, I can't just leave..

"Your damn right you can, Fuck em! Ruby said with her usual carefree attitude.

"Ok I'm hanging up now, I need to think." Belle ended the call and covered her face in her hands.taking a shuddering breath when she heard a phone ringing and realized that it was the house phone. pausing she just stared at the ringing cordless phone.debating if she should answer it when the ringing suddenly stopped.

Belle sighed in relief when the phone began ringing again.

"Hello." she said answering the phone only to hear heavy breathing on the other end.

"Hello? she tried again when the line went dead.shrugging off the odd call Belle placed the phone back on the charger. grabbing her bag Belle went into the down stairs bathroom to changed out of her dress.

Belle anxiously checked her phone wondering if he would call.did he know that she was actually baby siting his kids tonight? while he took his wife out to the ballet.did he know that his secret life had been exposed?

Belle found herself back in the kitchen staring at their picture taped to the refrigerator.the happy Gold's mocking her. she turned noticing the perfect chocolate cake siting on the kitchen counter.she had the unexpected urge to throw it against the wall when The house phone rang again and she quickly answered it.believing it to be him,

"So are we going to talk or what? she asked and was again met with silence.

"You are a coward, just be a man and own up to your shit! She said practically shaking with anger as she hung up the phone.

She took a deep breath trying to calm her frayed nerves and broken heart when inexpertly, the house phone started ringing again!

Passed annoyed Belle again answered the call.

"Stop fucking around you lying coward, and just say something! 

"Have you checked on the children yet? the voice whispered over the receiver.

Who is this? She demanded and the line went dead.unnerved by the call Belle took stock of her surroundings. the large curtainless windows left her totally exposed in the lake house.she suddenly felt like she was being watched.

Belle rushed to check the front door and found it unlocked, locking the door the still silence of the house filled her with cold dread. Belle stood at the bottom of the staircase debating..when the house phone rang again.

"Who is this! What do you want." Belle demanded while still desperately hoping that it was just a prank call.

"Are you having fun yet Belle? the voice whispered and Belle dropped the phone in surprise.how did he know her name? 

In a frightened panic Belle ran across the room grabbing her cellphone and dialed 911.while on the line with the 911 operator trying to give her exact location she heard a noise from inside the house. she froze every nerve in her body screaming to make a run for it! all she had to do was make it to her car and..the children.she suddenly remembered the callers eerie words.

'Have you checked on the children'

Terrified Belle whispered for the operator to hurry then ended the call.shoving her phone into her pocket when she heard another noise this time the noise sounded closer.shaken to her core she ran for the stairs.Belle screamed! when she was grabbed from behind by her hair and pulled down to the floor.a hooded figure dressed all in black was standing above her.holding a large hunting knife.Belle screamed bloody murder! kicking her feet in the air hitting her target in between the legs.Belle rushed back up the stairs.

she had to get to the children! 

He was right behind her though, she had only seconds to act.Belle grabbed a glass vase and threw it at her pursuer buying her just enough time to make it into the children's room.

"Hay guys don't be afraid, I'm just..  
I'm the baby sitter. ok I need you guys to wake up." she said desperately trying to keep her voice calm and not to scare them.

"Hay guys you wanna play a game? she asked in a cheery tone with her back against the door.she wouldn't be able to hold him off for long.

"Let's play hide and seek." she said as she pulled back the covers to find a sleeping doll! 

"What? Belle stared at the doll dumbfounded when he burst through the door.

"Don't wake the children! the muffled feminine voice said.

grabbing Belle by her hair she struggled to get free of his hold.the knife was nearly at her throat! using the only weapon available to her she dug her nine inch stiletto heel into his foot.he shrieked! and released her. Belle made to it the stairs but he was right behind her.again grabbing her by her hair.amid the the struggle they both lost their balance and tripped.falling down the stairs. hurting her shoulder when she hit the landing Belle struggled to get back on her feet.

He luged at her but Belle reacted quickly by using her feet to kick him in the chest. he shrieked like a girl and fell back.

"You little bitch! You couldn't just eat the Fucking cake! He shouted and removed his mask revealing himself!

Belle stared at the intruder mouth gaping opened as red curly hair spilled out of the black hood.Belle was shocked to find Zelena green behind the mask! 

“Zelena! Belle uttered completely flabbergasted.Zelena seized the opportunity and struck her hard with the butt end of the hunting knife.

"You little slut, you've done Nothing but cause me trouble from the moment you walked into storybook publishing.you! you had all of his attention! Zelena babbled while tying Belle's hands behind her back with rope.

"Shaking your ass in those sluty short skirts and striper high heels, did you suck his dick! I bet you got down on your knees and sucked all their dicks didn't you.you little slut! Zelena shrieked.

"Your insane, let me go! I called the police! Belle shouted.

"You like to suck dick, well. I got a big dick for you to suck! Zelena said her cold blue eyes practically bulging out of her head.

"Suck on this! Zelena exclaimed shoving a huge dildo down Belle's throat.laughing as she choked on it.when a pounding at the door interrupted her fun.

"Zelena, open the door! Robert gold shouted through the door.

"Robbie! Zelena called out a deranged smile spread across her face.

"Zelena dear, please open the door." he said in a gentler tone.

Zelena's smile widened "I have a surprise for you Robbie darling, come don't dawdle." she said dragging Belle with her into the kitchen.

Robert burst through the door Zelena held Belle by her hair with the knife to her throat smiling.

"Zelena put down the knife." Robert said calmly.very carefully as he walked slowly toward them.

"Oh but you don't understand love, she has to pay the price for what she's done." Zelena coldly explained.

Belle struggled in her hold wishing she hadn't lost her shoes during the fall.she needed a weapon of some kind?

"What, what has she done? He asked his tone soft.still very careful as he took a measured step closer to them.

Zelena started laughing maniacally.  
"what has she done, as if you don't know, the little whore stole you away from me." 

"Zelena dear, please put down the knife.lets talk about this." Robert said coaxingly.

Zelena snorted. "you think I don't know about you two, did you really think that I didn't notice the way you look at her.well Robbie your Precious angel is nothing but a cheap whore."

He nodded his head agreeing with her. "your right, now please dear put down the knife.the police are on their way." 

"Oh I know, i know she tricked you. threw herself at you.I don't blame you love.I just don't understand why you continue to bed these tarty little upstarts instead of me? Zelena demanded an answer.

"Zelena." he said carefully.

"Oh I know, she rolled her eyes at him. your just afraid of commitment. but honestly love I'm getting sick of you Fucking every new girl that comes through the office and Not me! You belong too me! 

"Well this time The little slut is going pay the price for Fucking men that don't belong to her! Zelena yelled forcing Belle face down into the chocolate cake.

"Eat it! Zelena shouted burying Belle's face into the cake.

Robert pulled Zelena back by her hair and punched her hard in the face.dropping her to the floor.still clutching the knife in her hand Robert stepped on her hand making her shriek in pain.he took the hunting knife from her and went to Belle's side. freeing her and removing the foul object from her mouth.

"Ok you, ok? he frantically asked while wiping her face with a dishrag.she nodded in reply. they heard police sirens in the distance the police were finally here.

subdued Zelena laid there on the floor watching with burning jealousy as Robert fretted over Belle.cleaning her face with the dishtowel while looking at her with that look.that look of tenderness on his face that she'd never seen before.till she came along.

The police arrived and hauled Zelena away with her shrieking! 

"this isn’t over, we will be together No matter what! You belong to me!

Belle sat on the couch in living room shaking like a leaf after giving her statement to the police.rubbing at her wrists when Robert draped his coat over her shoulders and sat down beside her.

"You ok? he asked again and she only nodded in reply.

"No your not." he took her hands in his. tracing the angery red marks on her wrists left by the rope with his thumbs.

"How did you know? she asked.

"Your friend went to a lot of trouble to get a hold of my number, she called to upbraid me for hurting you. she let me in on what was going on." he said with a small smile.

"imagine my surprise to learn that I apparently had children with that woman." he said.

Belle rolled her eyes at herself.  
"how could I have been so stupid, I thought she was going to kill me." Belle broke down crying and Robert wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer.

"Shh, it's alright I've got you.your safe now sweetheart." he said kissing her forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Also inspired by
> 
> The Sitter/when a stranger calls.


End file.
